Formula For Trouble
by aurorstar18
Summary: Highschool New Girl Formula for Trouble
1. Chapter 1: Cyclone Maureen

Title: Formula For Trouble

Writer: Aurorstar18

Summary: High School + New Girl Formula for excitement

Disclaimer: Rent is owned by Johnathan Larson

Authors Notes: _Well, my second Rent fic... I know I haven't updated my other story if a while, I ran into a wall on that one so I'm on a hiatus from that one for a while until I can get some more ideas... so I started with this one... the meeting and gathering of all the bohemians. I'm hoping this won't be like all of the other Rent high school fics, I'm going to try and make it darker maybe. If you like it, review with suggestions, I want this to be kind of where the readers have imput... and if you don't like it, review also... tell me what you don't like about it. Oh, and one more thing, Yes, I decided to call Angel 'Angelo'. I know it's a cliché, but bear with it for a while, it won't be too long until Angelo changes to Angel. All spanish translations are thanks to __http://translation2. This is an awesome translation site... all of the english translations are in italics next to the spanish. Well, all that said, Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!_

Mimi walked along the corriddors of the high school, trying to ignore the twisting of her stomach that always came with beginning at a new school. She knew this feeling well, having moved schools no less that four times. Her mother hadn't managed to hold a stable job for years, going from job to job, each one as hopeless as the next.

She stopped at a door, and consulting a crumpled piece of paper for confirmation, knocked on it. There was a noise inside and Mimi shifted uncomfotably. She felt as if she were in trouble, but she wasn't. She hadn't been at the school long enough to be in trouble. She tapped her foot and knocked again.

"Come in!" A voice inside said. She turned the doorhandle, taking a deep breath. She pushed open the door and walked inside, gently shutting it behind her.

"I'm Mimi Marquez... I was sent to see the principal." she said, looking at her feet.

"As was I..." Mimi looked up and surveyed the hispanic boy who say in the principals chair with his feet on the desk. He looked about the same age as Mimi. He swung his feet down and looked her up and down, "You're in trouble?"

"No, I'm new."

"Each as bad as each other..."

"Amen to that." She said.

"Angelo Dumott Schunard. Nice to meet you." He stood up and shook her hand before replacing himself in his original position just as a tall, stern looking woman walked into the room.

"Now, angelo..." She began before looking up from her clipboard, "Oh... hello."

"Miss Smith, this is Mimi."

"Yes, Angelo, I know who she is..." She turned to Mimi, "Who are you dear?"

"I'm new, my paper said to come and see you before school."

"Right... Well, this is your timetable, and this is your combination... Well... off you go."

Mimi looked back over her shoulder at Angelo, who winked at her. She smiled and walked out. As she walked further down the hallway she looked at her timetable. Her first class was history. She put her things in her locker and was just collecting her books to go to class when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and looked at Angelo.

"Hey." He said, smiling widely.

"Hey... what're you doing?" Mimi said, slamming her locker shut.

"Nothing much... skipping class... what have you got?"

"History... in room 203."

"Hey me too. You don't have to go..."

"But..."

"Come on..."

"I think, since its my first class at this school ever, that I'd better go."

"Well alright then..." he said resentfully, "But can we go to my locker to get my books?"

"I guess so..."

They walked down the hall a little before Angelo stopped. He entered his combination and the locker swung open. It was meticulously organised, with subjects organised alphabetically. They were all in perfect condition.

"Wow, neat..."

"Well, I guess..." He said.

"What were you in trouble for before?"

"'Mouthing off' in class." He said, making quotations with his fingers and pulling a pained face.

She laughed, "To who?"

"Mr. Connoley... he's about seven hundred years old... he told me to go and stand in the corner in home room, so I told him no and he sent me to the principal."

Angelo collected his books and they walked long the halls.

"Where exactly is room 203?"

"On the third floor, the only staircases are on opposite ends of the school... it takes about ten minutes to get to room 203 from here."

They walked further and up one flight of stairs.

"So... you're hispanic huh?" Angelo said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm Spanish."

"Oh me too... Do you speak spanish?"

Mimi nodded and sighed, "My mother doesn't speak much english, so we speak spanish at home."

"Its the same with my father... We moved here only three years ago."

They climbed another flight of stairs.

"Hay un hombre en su vida?" _Is there a man in your life? _He said, glancing sideways at her.

"Muchos hombres..." _Plenty of men. _She replied.

"Muchos hombres...?" Angelo arched an eyebrow.

"Mi padre, Mi hermano, tíos, primos..." _My Father, My brother, Uncles, Cousins..._

"Mimi! You know what I mean!"

"No, no tengo a un novio..." _No, I don't have a boyfriend_

"Oh... thats too bad."

They arrived at the door to the classroom. Yelling could be heard inside and the sillhouette of an angry man could be seen clearly through the frosted glass.

"I'd say that he'd be yelling at either Roger Davis... or Maureen Johnson."

"Bets on?"

"Sure... five dollars says its either one."

Angelo opened the door and everyone in the class looked around at them. Mimi blushed and opened her mouth to explain but he jumped in, "Mimi here, she's new, I had to show her around."

"Right... well, take your seats." The teacher said, turning back to a pale skinned girl with curly dark red hair who was smirking slightly.

Mimi sat down at a free desk and Angel sat a few seats away. About ten minutes after they arrived, a note landed on Mimi's book. She glanced at Angelo, who was taking notes in his book, nd grinned. She unfolded the note. The writing was so neat and perfectly aligned:

"_Chica, Usted me debe cinco dólares, que era Maureen Johnson. Encuéntrele fuera de la puerta después de la clase, que es aproximadamente cinco minutos de distancia. Amor, Angelo!"_

_Chica, You owe me five dollars, that was Maureen Johnson. Meet me outside the door five minutes after class. Love, Angelo_

She glanced at him again and stuffed the note into her pencil case, grinning.

She lay her head down on her folded arms and sighed.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their things, making a mad dash for the door. Mimi did what Angelo had asked. She waited and about two minutes after the class ended, he appeared next to her.

"Hey Chica, come on... It's time for food."

Mimi looked at him and they walked through the now crowded halls, pushing through the masses of people, to finally reach their lockers. As soon as the crowd had cleared considerably, Angelo pulled mimi by the arm into the blinding sunlight.

They stopped and Angelo pulled himself up into the branches of a tree.

"Va usted a afiliarse a mí?" He said.

She climbed up next to him and he offered her a small bag of crisps. He had two.

"No thanks..."

He nodded, "Okay, more for me."

"Hey... do you wanna come over to my place tonight?" Mimi said suddenly, trying to sound casual and like she didn't cae if he said no, but she did. She desperately wanted him to say yes.

"Bien, Chulo" _Okay, Cool._

Mimi smiled and inside she was laughing. It seemed she had made her first friend.

The rest of the day seemed to go too slowly. The other classes she had had were Art, Math, Literature and Chemistry. Finally the last bell went and Mimi pushed her way through as fast as she could to her locker, being pushed around the hallway by many, many people. She saw that she had the locker next to Maureen Johnson, the smirking girl from history. As she was getting her homework from her locker, she could sense the other girl looking at her. Mimi turned to look at her.

"Excuse me if I sound rude, but what are you looking at?" She said.

"You... you look familiar."

"Oh... do I?"

"Yeah... Hey... Do you take dance classes?"

Mimi nodded.

"Oh, well thats where I know you from... you do some jazz class yeah? Well I do the tap class after yours, you know, we always wait outside and your teacher tells us off and we make faces at the window..." The girl talked until another one of her friends dragged her off. Angelo appeared at mimis side.

"What the hell was that?" She said, shoving more books into her bag.

"Cyclone Maureen."


	2. Chapter 2: No Chance

Title:

Writer: Aurorstar18

Date:

Summary:

Disclaimer: Rent is owned by Johnathan Larson

Authors Notes: _Second Chapter, Enjoy! Oh, and I don't know much about New York, so I may have invented a new neighborhood for Angelo and Mimi to live in... forgive me if that's the case._

As Mimi and Angel walked out of the school gates, Mimi stared at her feet, feeling somewhat nervous about Angelo seeing her house. It wasn't exactly a palace. They walked slowly and she could feel Angelo trying to think of something to say.

"Entonces yo debería decir el español cuándo encuentro a su madre?" _So I should speak spanish when I meet your mother? _Angelo said, hitching up his backpack on his back. So many books to carry.

"Si... Ella no entiende mucho inglés." _Yes... She doesn't understand much english._

They took a bus into the city.

"Where's your place?" Angelo said, glancing around.

"At the edge of New York City." She smiled at him when he clapped his hands together.

"Maybe not too far from my place... Maybe you can stay over tonight?"

"I'd love to!"

The bus stopped suddenly in a run down looking neighborhood where all the apartment buildings had smashed windows and there were teenagers everywhere. As they got off the bus, numerous guys looked at Mimi. One boy ran over and stood in front of her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Mimi replied.

"New boyfriend already?"

Mimi shook her head, poking her tongue out, "This is Angelo, Angelo, this is Mi Hermano, Jay." _My Brother, Jay._

Angelo waved, "Hey."

Mimi gestured for Angelo to follow her and he did. They entered one of the better looking apartment buildings and Mimi waved to some kids sitting in the lobby, but didn't stop. They took the stairs to the fourth floor and Mimi took out a set of keys. She unlocked the door.

"It's no palace..." She said, wringing her hands.

"Hey, I'm not going to judge you on how great your place is."

Mimi opened the door and a woman sitting on the couch looked up. She had been watching a spanish soap opera and looked delighted to have company. She looked exactly as Mimi did, with the same big brown eyes and the curly black hair. She was short and petit. She stood up as soon as they walked in the door.

"Mimi, Usted está aquí!" _Mimi! You're here! _She said, smiling widely.

"Sí mamá, estoy aquí! Este es mi amigo, Angelo." _Yes Mama, I'm here, this is my friend Angelo._

"Hola..." Angelo said, smiling.

"Dice usted el español?" _Do you speak spanish?_

"Si."

"Excelente. Usted puede llamarme Estella!"_You can call me Estella_

"Hola Estella, Es agradable encontrarle." _Its nice to meet you._

Mimi and angelo walked down a short passageway, at the end of which was a door covered in posters and pictures, "I ran out of room on the inside." She said.

Angelo laughed and Mimi pushed open the door. The bedroom was untidy, but not too messy. Mimi blushed.

"Nice room. Me gusta esto!" _I like it!_

"Gracias." _Thank you!_

Mimi put on some music and they danced around the room for a while, if one could call it dancing. It was more like strange movements of feet and arms, combined with spinning and twirling until both felt dizzy and had to sit down.

"So did you see anybody you liked at school today?" Angelo said with a grin.

"There is this one boy... he had blonde hair... and green eyes... and he's tall..." Mimi closed her eyes and sighed. Angelo snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, wake up!" He said, "Thats Roger Davis... good luck with him... About every girl in the tenth grade likes or has liked Roger, and some guys."

"Like who?"

Angelo blushed and coughed.

"Like who?" Mimi persisted.

"Like... Maureen Johnson." He blurted out, turning an interesting shade of scarlett.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Why so dissapointed?" Angelo was sort of confused by her reaction. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Well, If Maureen liked him... then I have no chance do I?"

"Well... I don't think she liked him _that_ much." He said, trying to cover for himself.

"Oh... well... uh... who else has liked him?"

Angelo gulped and looked around. He stood up, he wrung his hands. He didn't know what to do with his feet. He was about to tell something he hadn't told anyone, to someone he'd only known for a day. It was a big step but he needed to tell someone.

"Mimi, tengo que decirle algo." _Mimi, I have to tell you something. _He sighed and leant his head against her bedroom window, staring out at the street below.

"Seguramente qué es ello?" _Well, What is it?_

"No he dicho nadie aún." _I haven't told anyone yet._

"Angelo! Dígame!" _Angelo! Tell me!_ She threw her hands down by her sides and sighed.

"Me gustó Roger davis..."

"...What?!"

"I liked Roger Davis!"

"Oh..."

"I'll just go then..." Angelo turned towards the door but he heard something peculiar and looked up. Mimi was laying back on her bed with her hands over her face, laughing, "What so funny Mimi?"

"You are." She gasped, sitting up.

"Why?"

"You actually thought you had to go..."

"But I'm..."

"Gay... so?"

Angelo smiled and lughed along with Mimi before sitting beside her on the bed.

"Thanks." He said, hugging her tightly. Mimi was taken aback by the hug, .

"No problem." She said.

_Okay so the chapter sucks, I need to build up the relationship between Mimi and Angelobefore we can continue with the story._


	3. Chapter 3: The Increadibly Cheesy Roger

Chapter Title: Roger Davis

Author: Aurorstar18

Disclaimer: Rent is owned by Johnathan Larson

Authors Notes: _Third Chapter! We get our first taste of the incredibly suave Roger Davis_

The next morning, Mimi took the bus for the first time. The previous day, her mother had driven her to school on her way to work at a local cafe, but today, she wasn't working. Mimi sighed and looked over at Angelo. She hadn't ended up staying at Angelos, so they had decided to plan something for the weekend.

"Here comes the bus!" A little blonde boy said, pointing down the street. Indeed, the bus was coming. It stopped and Angelo looked at her and gestured for her to go first.

She climbed the steps of the bus and the driver looked her up and down.

"Who are you?" He said gruffly.

"I'm Mimi Marquez, I'm new."

"Oh... Right." Angelo gave Mimi a gentle push down the aisle and they sat at about the middle of the bus. She sat down heavily and Angelo sat next to her, dropping his bag.

"See, that wasn't hard." He said.

"I never said it was going to be hard." She replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You were nervous... I can tell."

Mimi rolled her eyes and stared out of the window. The bus trundled through the streets and avenues that ranged from grungy with smashed windows and trash all over the sidewalks to prim and proper with not even a blade of grass out of place. Mimi sighed. Sometimes she wished she lived in the latter, with a lawn and a big garden.

"Recuerde, no he dicho nadie sobre ... bien, usted sabe..." _Remember, don't tell anyone about... well, you know... _Angelo said, shuhffling his feet.

"Sí, Angelo, que voy a decir?" _Yeah, Angelo, who am i going to tell? _Mimi glared at him.

"No sé..." _I don't know... _

The bus pulled up out the front of the school, and everyone pushed and shoved trying to get off the bus quickly to see their friends, so of course, Mimi was in no hurry, but as she finally got off, she spotted Maureen and a few other girls waving. She looked behind her and looked back at them, pointing to herself. They all nodded vigourously.

She raised her eyebrows and walked over to them. Maureen was preening, which, apparently, she did often, as in every two seconds. She was twirling a lock of hair around one of her fingers, which was perfectly manicured with bright red fingernails.

"Hey... is it Mimi?" She said.

Mimi nodded. Angelo came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll meet you after class at your locker..." He said and Mimi nodded again. He walked away.

"So, This is April... and this is Nanette." The other two girls waved and smiled. One had bright red hair and the other was blonde.

"Hi..." Mimi said. She was suspicious. She had no reason not to be suspicious.

"So... you hang out with Angelo... yes?" Maureen said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah..."

"So... what's with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, He's kind of weird."

"Look, Maureen, he's my friend..."

"Yeah, about that... I heard him telling Harold Marcelli that he doesn't really like you all that much."

"Why would he say that?" Mimi said more to herself than to the others.

They all shrugged.

"I don't think he would have said that..." Mimi said, turning to walk away, "Mi Dios, qué está con la gente?" _ My God, what is with these people? _She muttered as she left.

"Hey!" Maureen called, "Watch your back."

Mimi flipped her off before continuing inside. She got her books from her locker and continued to her literature class. She arrived and sat down at a desk in the back corner, taking out her book and her pens, lining them up neatly, then rearranging them. A shadow fell over where she sat. Mimi looked up into the green eyes of Roger Davis, his hair hanging over one side of his face.

"Uh... you're in my seat." He said, examining his nails.

"Oh... uh, I'm so sorry... I'll just move..." She stammered rather pathetically.

"Hey, Hey... It's alright..." he stopped to laugh to himself, shutting his eyes and putting his hand to his forhead, "I was just being an asshole!"

"Oh... good, because... I wasn't moving."

"Oh, right...," He nodded, "So who are you?" He gazed at her.

"Mimi Marquez..."

"Well, Miss Mimi Marquez..." He put on a pompous accent and held out his hand, "I'm Roger Davis... and you're intriguingly beautiful."

"And you're unbelievably cheesy."

"That hurt."

"It was meant to."

"You know, you're the only girl who, when I used that line on her, hasn't turned red and giggled all class." He shook his head, "Unbelievable..."

"That's me."

He sat down at the desk next to hers and smiled as the teacher walked in. Miss Harrow set them a writing task and sat down at her desk, burying her face in her arms, moaning slightly. Roger turned to Mimi and blushed.

"Uh... would you like to... Uh, go out tonight?" He said.

"Sure..." She replied a little too quickly and both smiled.

_So what do you guys think should happen, as in with the date... good date or bad date... I'm open for suggestions:D_


End file.
